The invention relates to a saw for surgical purposes comprising a saw blade holder movable by a motor and a saw blade fixable in the saw blade holder.
With saws of this kind, exchange of the saw blades usually requires opening the saw blade holder with a suitable tool, for example, with a wrench, and closing it again after insertion of another saw blade. This is a time-consuming and complicated operation.